


She’s Like Warm Coffee

by trivialsunrise



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, festive, sachaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialsunrise/pseuds/trivialsunrise
Summary: Sana loves coffee and Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung loves cameras and Sana.





	She’s Like Warm Coffee

Looking up at the peppered stormy sky outside the window, Sana sat at the kitchen table sipping her coffee laced with almond liqueur, just the way she liked it. Being inside in the warmth looking out into the cold brought her a satisfaction like no other. Sighing, she hoped their flight would still be departing later that day: she needed an escape from the constant downpours.

Hearing a shutter click from behind her, she turned to meet the smiling eyes of her girlfriend. “What are you up to?” Sana asked.

Acknowledging the question with a light giggle, Chaeyoung ambled over to her and wrapped her toned arms around her girlfriend’s warm frame. “Just acknowledging your beauty”, she said nuzzling her face in Sana’s neck, “you looked so fucking cute”.

Chaeyoung had always been a romantic at heart and Sana thrived on it.

“Any updates on the flight?” asked Sana.

“Nope, nothing yet. Guess we’ll just have to keep waiting. I’ll just take photos of you for now” replied Chaeyoung.

The rosy blush that spread across Sana’s cheeks was enough to tell Chaeyoung she’d said the right thing.

Putting her coffee cup down and shifting her attention back to the table, Sana looked at the array of travel guides spread out in front of her. “Chaeng, did you get a chance to look at these?”, she called out to her girlfriend who was fiddling with her camera lenses.

“I didn’t! I see you’ve written everything down already though” she replied.  

“I just hope we get to put all this to use” Sana says, nodding to the pages of neat handwriting in front of her.

“I’m sure we will”, Chaeyoung beamed, “do you want another coffee?”.

“Yes please, make sure to make my favourite” Sana said.

“How could I forget the love of my life’s _favourite_?!” Chaeyoung gasped, feigning offence.

Sana chuckled, she really did warm her heart.

 

Standing up from her chair, she walked over to the vintage looking radio on the mantel piece. Picking it up, she started to fidget with the dials. “Why couldn’t we have got a digital radio like everyone else?!” Sana laughed. After a little bit of fiddling, she managed to receive a signal and some smooth jazz poured from the speakers. Music always made her feel content; whatever the genre it made her body move involuntarily to the beat.

“Here you go! One coffee with a bit too much almond liquor in it” Chaeyoung said, entering the room.

Turning around, Sana hummed in appreciation. “Thank you Chaeng”.

“You know one thing?” Chaeyoung questioned her.

“Hmm?” Sana mumbled.

“I always see you dancing to the music when you think I’m not looking. You’re so endearing” Chaeyoung looked at her, adoration dripping from her expression.

“You’re the endearing one. Stop making me blush!” Sana giggled, running her finger across Chaeyoung’s jaw. Pulling her in for a soft kiss, Sana smiled.

“I think I love you almost as much as I love coffee, you know” she said.

“I _know_ you love me more than you love coffee” Chaeyoung said, pulling her back in for a warm hug.

Sana would’ve protested, but she would have been denying the very obvious truth.

 

A notification lit up Sana’s phone that caught her attention on the table beside them. It read ‘announcement: flight update’.

“Finally!” she exclaimed.

Opening her phone, she read out loud “due to uncontrollable weather conditions, all flights have been cancelled”.

Turning to Chaeyoung with tears in her eyes, Sana formed a pout as they began to fall.

Rushing over to Sana with open arms, Chaeyoung wiped her tears. “Babe, don’t cry, it’s okay”. Struggling to hide the smile on her face as she comforted her currently emotional girlfriend, Sana looked up at her reciprocating the smile.

“Stop laughing at me!” she chuckled with a light push to Chaeyoung’s shouder.

“I’m not!” Chaeyoung defended. “But it’s only a holiday, we can go another time. It just means I can cuddle you on the sofa all day… and maybe take more photos when you’re not looking”.

That alternative didn’t seem so bad to Sana.

Peppering her face in small kisses, Chaeyoung mumbled “you’re too pretty be crying”. “C’mon” she said, dragging Sana by the arm. “You sit there and I’ll make you another coffee, then I’ll come back and we can watch whatever movie you want”.

“Thank you Chaeng, I love you” said Sana.

“I love you too Sana” Chaeyoung replied, retreating into the kitchen with her empty cup.

Sana watched her girlfriend disappear from her position on the sofa with a smitten look on her face.

She had been right, Sana really love her more than she loved coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my first submission. If this is completely awful I respect that! Japan Season's Greetings Teaser 2 inspired me to write this as Sachaeng deserve more interactions.  
> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
